Willayla(Will and Kayla)One shots! 1st Cloud 9 story up on fanfiction!
by Puppy-Face-Love
Summary: One shots of other points in the movie they could have gotten together. Some continuing after the end of the movie, some taking place in the movie. (EX: What if they kissed in the pool? What if Kayla teasing Will's hair led to something other than the rest of the day off? What if Will got jealous after that hand incident?) REALLY CHEESY! READ WITH CAUTION! CHAPTERS UNRELATED!
1. After Fire and Ice

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY GUYS! So I saw Cloud 9 last night! I loved it! Did you love it? It was so cute. THEY ARE SOOO CUTE TOGETHER! (better than Olivia Holt, cuz she belongs with leo) I recorded it and had to have watched it atleast 5 times already today. So anyways, your here for the story, so...**

* * *

_In this collection of one-shots remember! They don't date a the beginning of the one shot and get together by the end, so that kiss scene in the movie never happened, but the almost kiss in the pool did happen! But I will try to recreate that kiss scene, because I loved it. NONE OF MY CHAPTERS RELATE TO EACH OTHER IN ANY WAY! _

* * *

Chapter Setting: Right after the competition.

After the Fire and ice competition, the Hot Doggers all went down to well, Hot Doggers. When they reached the entrance and opened up the door, they were immediately hit with the aroma of dog. The smell that they have all gotten used to.

Everyone threw their gear in a pile on the floor, too tired to put it elsewhere. They were all now in just a pair of jeans and t shirts, exluding Kayla who was wearing Will's jacket. The same one she wore as she was running out the door to grab the dogs and Nick broke up with her.

Will didn't object. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he thought that she looked adorable in his jacket.

"Hey man, I'm starving!" said the slightly chubby blond haired Sam.

"Ya, weather calls for pizza,".

"C'mon Dink! We've had pizza everyday this week." exclaimed Will.

"Ya, change the forecast in there." Kayla argued.

Will chuckled at that.

"Fine, Chinese takeout?" Dink said, while picking up the phone, and starting to dial the number.

"Sounds good." Sam said and Will and Kayla nodded in agreement.

While they ate their food by the fireplace, they talked about the competition and how Will would definitely win next year and how proud they all were of each other. But then suddenly a topic came up that caught Kayla's attention.

"You know Kayla, I don't know how you did it, but thanks for getting Will on his board again." Dink stared thankfully at her.

Sam jumped in, "Ya, we couldn't have held that topic on for more than a minute or so."

Kayla was confused. "Wait, you guys have asked him to get back on his board before? I just thought that one reason he never went back to snowboarding was because nobody had asked him to come back"

"Ya, we begged him all the time."

"And when you asked him, he was on his board the next day."

"Guys, can we not talk about this right now."

Will was looking into his paper box of fried noodles, but the red on his face could have been seen a mile away.

The guys smirked and kept going.

"He must really care about your opinion." Dink teased in Will's direction, making Kayla blush now and Will blush even redder.

"Ya! I mean he never looks at us that way." said Sam mockingly hurt.

"I have to use the bathroom." said Will and with that he got up refusing to look at Kayla.

"Oh ya and he talks about you all the time!" Sam yelled and as soon as he was gone, the two both burst out into laughter.

Kayla got up and playfully hit them on the shoulder.

"Guys! Just give it a rest. Your torturing poor Will."

"Ya, you'd be the person to defend him. After that little kissy incident in your pool the other day."

"How'd you know about that."

"He won't stop talking about it! He kept saying how he wished your mom would have came in just a couple seconds later."

Kayla's face lit up.

"Really? He said that?"

"Yup" Sam said emphasizing the "p".

Kayla ran off into the direction Will left to and found him sitting with his back against the wall, with his face in his hands.

She sat next to him and put a hand on his knee. Shocked, Will looked up.

They caught each other's eyes.

But after about 3 seconds, Will looked away and down at the floor.

"What's wrong Will?"

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong. Can you please look at me?"

Will looked up and saw her leaning closer. He imitated her actions. Their lips were brushing.

_You can do it Will. It takes no fear. _Will thought to himself.

With that Will smashed his lips onto hers, and they went through sparks, fireworks and all that other mushy cheesy stuff. They reluctantly pulled apart, cuz they needed something called "air".

Will and Kayla blushed and grinned like crazy.

"So..." Kayla teased

"So..." Mocked Will

"So...you really wanted to kiss me in my pool?" She teased.

"Dink! Sam!"


	2. The Hand Incident

Story Setting: At school, during the hand incident

Will pulled his hand away and Kayla looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Kayla questioned.

"I have to go." Will ran past her and Kayla looked at her friends questioningly.

One of them quickly typed something on her phone and the other one's(Pia) beeped.

Pia looked up.

"She said that she saw Will look over at Nick. Huh. Did you? Maybe he's jealous Kay."

"No, Pia. He wouldn't be."

BEEP

Pia grabbed her phone.

"She thinks he is"

Kayla looked at her speechless friend. Her friend nodded in return.

"Maybe you should talk to him."

BEEP

"She thinks so,too"

Kayla thought about it.

_Why did I feel so happy? I don't need Nick right? I like Will. Oh my gosh...I like Will._

Kayla went to find Will.

"Will! Will! Where are yo-"

She stopped when she found Will by his locker playing with the things in it.

"Will!"

"What is it."

Kayla grabbed Wills hand and he looked down at it and his eyes softened for a second, but that look left as soon as it came, and he yanked his hand away and stuck it in his locker, grabbing a book.

'What? Nick watching?"

"Will, I promise you that had nothing to do with Nick!"

"Oh ya? Why'd you keep looking back at him? You were just using me to make him jealous!"

"No, no, no, no Will, I didn't mean to make it look like that!"

"It seemed like it. Looked pretty coldly at that Skye girl."

"C'mon Will you have to believe me"

"Why do you even Care if I believe you or not!"

Kayla stopped. What was she about to do?

"That's what I thought."

Will shut his locker and started walking away from her.

"I like _you_ Will. Not Nick."

Will stopped. He turned around and searched for any sign of distrust in her eyes and found none.

She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

Will looked back down and the softened look in his eyes stayed that time.

"Kayla, what are you doing?"

"Do you see a Nick Will, look around."

Will didn't look. He took her word for it.

And he grabbed her other hand and gently placed his lips onto hers. It was short, but sweet.

As they pulled away, their foreheads rested on each other's.

"No, I believe you"

_I believe in you._

* * *

**WHOOOOOO! Told you guys that was cheesy. Hoped you liked it!**


	3. Shaggy Dog

**Hey guys! So, this one was short, but I thought it was cute.**

* * *

_**Question: What if they kept flirting after Kayla made fun of Will's hair?**_

* * *

Will looked around the newly decorated 'Hot Doggers', but gained no victory.

"Hey Kayla, where are the brushes?"

"Oh! I washed them!"

Will and his mom shared impressed glances at one another.

"Oh really? I thought you were allergic to dog hair." Will teased.

"Oh, I'm just allergic to bad hair in general. And now Rufus is a step up from," Kayla gestured towards Will's hair, "you."

"What I like my look!" Will defended.

"And what look is that? Shaggy dog?"

Will gasped in mock pain.

"Please, you love it!"

"Ya, well you just keep telling yourself that."

Will's mom stood there awkwardly, and decided that now was a good as time as any to make an exit. Not that any of them would notice her departure.

"Oh, Come on! My hair is the best in all of Summit Valley." Will raised his arms up for emphasis.

"Um...Right here!" Kayla gestured towards herself.

Will looked down at her softly and whispered,

"Oh ya, make that second." He grinned down at her and smirked, making her smile as their eyes locked.

"Really?"

"Ya, make that prettiest eyes, too"

Kayla grinned bigger, and Will didn't stop the compliments there.

"And the prettiest smile, and the prettiest laugh."

He started leaning down and she followed, pushing herself into a tippy-toe formation.

"You can stop, I get it, thank you."

"Why would I stop? Why not tell you how beautiful you really are, not just on the outside...but on the inside, is where you really sparkle."

Their lips were brushing and at that, Kayla smashed her lips against his.

At first it was hard, but then they both melted into the kiss. After about a couple short sweet seconds, they pulled apart for air.

Their foreheads were resting on each other's.

"Thank you, Will."

"Not a problem, but..."

"But..."

"Does my hair really look like Shaggy dog?"


	4. Avalanche

**WHERE TO FIND OTHER WILLAYLA STORIES BELOW!**

**Hey guys! So, this one was requested by** _Kassandra Forever(Guest)__**! **_**Thanks for requesting! Also, a lot of you asked for other Willyla stories and I have a couple for you! One is by a friend I made here on faniction! Her name is** _Houseofanubislover89 __**and another one is by**__ Wallflower8877_**. Both of them are about the pool scene and I personally love them, so go off and read them NOW! Well, after my story. JK! Only if you want to. **

* * *

"Kayla!"

...

"Kayla where are you?"

As Donald starts sniffing on a certain patch of snow, Will acts fast and starts digging with the shovel he brought along with him.

"C'mon Kayla"

He finds her and clears the snow off her face.

"Kayla, C'mon say something."

"Nothing. Is. Impossible."

A wave of relief went over Will as he dug up Kayla and swooped her in his arms. She clung onto his jacket, burying her face in his chest.

Will signaled the helicopter that she was okay, and cheering could be heard from the lodge. Everyone ran over to Kayla and Will.

"You scared me Kayla. Why would you ever do that?" Will cried with worry and desperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry Will, it was just the only thing I thought would impress you."

"For what Kayla? The cloud 9? Well it took you almost risking your life, but ya. You have my attention."

Will and Kayla were unaware they were inching closer.

"That's not the only thing I was trying to impress you for, Will." It was a whisper, but it was loud enough for Will to hear.

Suddenly a large chant surrounded them. It was the people from the lodge, finally managing to announce their appearance.

"KISS!KISS!KISS!"

The two blushed as red as roses. Will looked down, then slowly looked back up at Kayla. Kayla was looking and the ground, but Will could tell she was smiling.

And in one swift motion, (hehe swift. get it? get it?) Will lifted up Kayla's chin with his hand and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was like the one they had in the movie. Short and sweet, with Will caressing her cheek with care. But of course, they were sitting down and covered in snow.

Will pulled away first, being the first to run out of air. Their fore heads were rested against eachothers and cheers erupted around them.

Will was the first to speak up.

"Kayla?"

"Mhm?"

"Never scare me like that again."

"Never."

* * *

**Sorry guys! Didn't know how to end that! Hoped you liked it anyway. So I have some ideas and I want you guys to choose which one i do next.**

**-What if they kissed in the pool?**

**-What if Will had comforted Kayla when she came back to "Hot Doggers" soaking wet and broken hearted?**

**-What if Will pulled her down for a kiss when Kayla playfully pushed him down on the ice.**

**-(I know I already did a hand scene, but...)**

** What if Will had decided to bring up the hand incident at practice?**

**-What if Will decided to bring up what Nick told him after he caught up with Kayla to eat?**

**Tell me which one I should do next guys!**

**THAT'S ALL I GOT! BUT SUGGEST YOUR IDEAS, TOO!**


	5. Broken Hearted

**Hey guys! So, most of you guys voted for this one next. And btw, I found a new WILLAYLA story! It's by AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn. If you want to read it, head on down to her profile. It is about the avalanche and I found it absolutely adorable!**

* * *

_**Question: What if Will had comforted Kayla when she came broken hearted into "Hot Doggers". (BTW even though I really wanted will to comfort her in that scene, his facial expression when Kayla found out she wasn't fired? Can you say HILARIOUS and ADORABLE!?)**_

* * *

Kayla ran into 'Hot Doggers' soaking wet and a tear-stained face. Will, who was currently trying to pick up a fallen table, dropped it, his eyes now illuminating with worry.

"Kayla what happened?" He went over to the counter to grab her a blanket and wrapped it around her petite figure.

Will's mom went off to grab her some hot chocolate and set up the fireplace for Kayla.

"Your soaking wet!"

"It was all Donald's fault!"

Kayla's outburst took Will back a little. Kayla immediately noticed and her eyes softened.

"Will, I'm sorry"

"It's fine," he said still holding onto the edges of the blanket, "But why are you crying?"

He lifted his hand and used his thumb to wipe a tear away from her cheek.

Will's mom came back and gently directed Kayla in the direction of the fireplace where her hot chocolate awaited her.

"Thank you, Ms. Cloud"

"Aw, no problem honey. Listen Will, I have to go to my shift." Will's mom paused and looked at Kayla. "Can you handle all this on your own." She tried to be subtle that she was talking about Kayla and NOT the shop.

"Ya, mom. I think I got it. We can just close up if that's alright with you?"

"Alright sweetie. I'll turn the sign on my way out."

Will sat beside Kayla, huddled next to the fireplace snuggling with all the blankets.

" Kayla."

"ya, Will?"

"Wanna tell me why you were crying now?"

There was a long pause. Kayla shifted so that she was leaning on Will's chest. Will didn't object.

"Nick broke up with me, today."

Will was stunned! How could he do that?

"What?! Why would someone want to break up with you?"

"Well, why not?"

"Your perfect Kayla. Your beautiful, smart, kind..." "I don't get why he would ever do that. If he can't see how amazing you are then, that's his loss."

"Do you mean all that Will?"

Kayla's chin was pointed up towards him.

"Of course! And, you know what I love most about you?"

"What"

"Your determined. You never give up. When you found out that you weren't good, you tried to work harder. Because you believe in yourself. You know that you can be amazing. And I think that's one of the most beautiful things about you, Kayla."

"Thank you, Will. You know, your an amazing guy, too. Words can't even describe it."

Will smiled down at her and started leaning in. Kayla's eyes fluttered shut.

And as their lips were brushing, Kayla realized.

_I don't need Nick! I never needed Nick. I just needed some one who cared about me, as much as I cared about them._

Kayla was the first to close the gap between them. The kiss was soft, but passionate.

They were both so happy. They pulled apart and smiled at each other like crazy.

Will was caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Kayla.."

Will leaned in closer.

"Ya, will?"

She leaned in closer.

Will put on the best serious face he had.

"Your hot chocolate's gonna get cold."

But that serious face automatically broke out into a grin.

Kayla gasped and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Tease!"

And with that he kissed her again, and rested by the fireplace the rest of their evening.

* * *

**Hey guys! I never know how to end my stores! Ha! So anyway, here you go vote away! (Hehe that rhymed)**

**-What if they kissed in the pool?**

**-What if Will defended Kayla when she had that little argument with Skye?**

**-What if Will pulled her down for a kiss when Kayla playfully pushed him down on the ice.**

**-(I know I already did a hand scene, but...)**

**What if Will had decided to bring up the hand incident at practice?**

**-What if Will decided to bring up what Nick told him after he caught up with Kayla to eat?**

**Tell me which one I should do next guys!**

**THAT'S ALL I GOT! BUT SUGGEST YOUR OWN IDEAS, TOO!**


	6. AN! No worries! I'm not quitting!

Hey guys! I just wanna let you know. On Weekdays, I won't be posting, just so you know that. I might sometimes, but it's not likely!

BUT! I am going to overflow you this weekend...and hopefully all the other following weekends! So get ready! Here is just a sneak peak of what you're gonna see!

You guys can request new ideas, but I'm gonna stop asking to request which one's to do first, because I'm gonna do them all anyway, and it's getting a little overwhelming, cuz all of you beautiful people have different opinions, and I don't want to disappoint anyone, so...

**-What if they kissed in the pool?**

**-What if Will defended Kayla when she had that little argument with Skye?**

**-What if Will pulled her down for a kiss when Kayla playfully pushed him down on the ice.**

**-(I know I already did a hand scene, but...)**

**What if Will had decided to bring up the hand incident at practice?**

**-What if Will decided to bring up what Nick told him after he caught up with Kayla to eat?**

**-What if they get together over frozen yogurt?**

**-What if will asked her why she wanted him on the team so badly? (And she tells him he's amazing...bla, bla, bla.)**

**REQUESTED IDEAS! THANKS FOR REQUESTING! I LOVE THESE IDEAS!**

**-What if Kayla has an epic fail? Just like Will and Will reacts.**

**-What if Kayla gets hurt and she tells Will that she likes him, while she's drowsy on her medicine.**

**(I might put the last 2 together! If I do, then I'll probably do the "Epic fail" one again separately)**

**-Another Avalanche one, but more dramatic.**

* * *

Cool Guys! See you on Friday! Or maybe Saturday... Depends, Friday counts as a school day. Lol anyway, bye!

PS. I really appreciate that you guys read this all the way to the last sentence.


	7. Pool

**Hey guys. So I know I promised you an overload of fanfics, but I just found out that my grandma's in the hospital and I need to be with family right know. **  
**But NO WORRIES!**  
**I do have this one for you guys. I'll try to right more, but if I don't please understand. Thanks. You guys are the best. **

* * *

_Question: What if they kissed in the pool?_

* * *

Kayla and Will were in Kayla's pool, playing and having a good time. At this point, will had told Kayla how to to the cloud 9. And their faces were so close.

"It's not easy." Will warned.  
"So teach me."  
Their hot breaths could be felt on each other's faces. They were leaning in.

Then Kayla's mom entered.

"Hey, I brought you guys some towels. "

The two bolted to other sides of the pool. Both blushing furiously.

"Oh, thanks mom. "

"No problem sweetie. "

With that she left and it was like she never came.

"I should go. ". Will started up and swimming towards the steps.

Kayla couldn't help but notice how toned he looked as he got up from the water. His chest wasn't in a perfect six pack, but had more of a pec appearance. He hadn't snowboarded in a while. Kayla found it perfectly attractive. Water was dripping from his hair. It was almost unreal.

"I'll walk you out. " Kayla said. Her voice cracking.

She got up and followed him to the towels. She went to grab for one as will did. Their hands touched and they stopped. The hold word stopped.

Will looked up at Kayla, then back down at her hand. He gently picked it up and held it more normally. Now, he was holding her hand.

Kayla was shocked and searched his eyes for any sign of trickery. She found none.

She gently smiled up at him. Their eyes locked.

Will lifted his other hand and used it to caress her cheek. His thumb stroked a little under her eye.

This time he wanted no interruptions. Will smashes his lips onto Kayla's and she responded almost immediately.

As they parted, they smiled at each other like crazy.

"I'll teach you. "

"What?"

"I'll teach you the cloud 9."

* * *

Sooo, I know it's short. Don't judge, I wrote this kinda fast. I didn't wanna disappoint you guys.

* * *

Alright guys! Well, her's the usual "What your gonna see later" topics.

Ugh! I'm probably gonna have to watch cloud 9 again to gain my passion back.

_THE ONE'S IN ITALICS ARE NEWLY ADDED IDEAS!_

**-What if Will defended Kayla when she had that little argument with Skye?**

**-What if Will pulled her down for a kiss when Kayla playfully pushed him down on the ice.**

**-(I know I already did a hand scene, but...)**

**What if Will had decided to bring up the hand incident at practice?**

**-What if Will decided to bring up what Nick told him after he caught up with Kayla to eat?**

**-What if they get together over frozen yogurt?**

**-What if will asked her why she wanted him on the team so badly? (And she tells him he's amazing...bla, bla, bla.)**

**REQUESTED IDEAS! THANKS FOR REQUESTING! I LOVE THESE IDEAS!**

**-What if Kayla has an epic fail? Just like Will and Will reacts.**

**-What if Kayla gets hurt and she tells Will that she likes him, while she's drowsy on her medicine.**

**(I might put the last 2 together! If I do, then I'll probably do the "Epic fail" one again separately)**

**-Another Avalanche one, but more dramatic.**

_**-Another version of what happened when Will played Road Kill on Kayla.**_

_**-During the hand scene, what if Will never let go. And Nick got Jealous. (Don't worry, I know that in the movie, he ends up a nice guy, but i'm gonna make him a total horror, so you/I don't feel bad for him.)**_

* * *

PS guys, I found 2 other stories. I do check frequently, but when this fandom starts to blow up(Which I know it will-hehe, Will), I'm gonna stop, cuz it might get too much to handle, but since right now it's small, here are the one's I found.

-One by loveshipper1 and she/he also writes one-shots! Yay! She/he just posted it today (Like 7 hours ago) and I loved it!

-One by Blueandgreen91 I thought it was very interesting and well written!

What are you waiting for? Check them out!

* * *

UGH! I just had another idea, but it just left my mind! Oh well, it'll come back! I love you guys! You make my day brighter! I promise that i will try to write more this weekend, and I'm sorry for breaking my promise that I would overflow you with fanfictions, but this was all just so sudden. Bye guys! You're all beautiful.


	8. NOT A BAD AN

A/N

Hey guys sooo...I know you all probably wanna kill me for not updating, but I am really sorry about that!

I just need this message to be clear:

I WILL NEVER EVER QUIT ON YOU GUYS THAT EASILY!

I've been getting some mean comments lately saying things like 'Oh you said you would update, but you didn't' and stuff like that.

I dont know if you guys read my last story's author's note, but if you recall it says that my grandma is sick in the hospital.

Well! Good news! She's out of the hospital. She went home...she just has liver cancer.

I am honestly really sorry guys, but I don't know if it's just mean but I get times when I lose my fangirl tingles when;

1. I'm sad.

2. I haven't watched/read my OTP in a while.

Right know I'm kinda both, but more number 1.

Anyways, I just wanna let you guys know that I love you and that you're all beautiful people, even if you wrote something mean in the reviews.

I promise that I'll be back eventually, I'm just asking you guys to wait for me. I love you all! I promise I won't give up on you guys!


	9. Slip and Fall

**Hey guys. Sooo, here you go. I promised I wouldn't give up on you.**

* * *

**Question: What if Will pulled Kayla down for a kiss when she pushed him.**

**This one is short, but it's short and sweet.**

Will and Kayla were taking a break from practice and somehow got into a playful fight about who was better at snowboarding.

"Will! You haven't snowboarded in a year! I think I'm better."

Kayla stood u from where they sat next to each other and faced him.

Will locked eyes with her and gave her a look that said, _you wanna play that game?_

"Oh ya? Well sure you've been snowboarding nonstop, but who's coaching ya? Huh?"

Kayla couldn't miss the smirk on Will's face and for a second she pulled back, and melted at how cute his smirk was. _Pull it together Kayla. _And she did. She playfully hit will on the arm.

Will stood up and hit her back.

They both kept doing this back and forth, each hit getting harder and stronger.

Eventually, Kayla ended up hitting his chest multiple times with her fists, with Will standing there, and amused look on his face.

He then grabbed her wrist and in one swift movement pulled her against him. Their eyes locked and they could feel each others warm breath on their freezing skin.

Then...Kayla pushed him to the floor.

Will fell to the ice only to look up and find her laughing. He couldn't help but laugh with her.

Then Kayla offered her arm out to Will, but what she didn't see coming (although she should have seen it coming) was that Will took the chance to pull her down. Their faces were so close. Will couldn't take it anymore.

He gently placed his lips on Kayla's. She was shocked, but then realized what was happening and kissed him back with full force. They probably could have stayed there forever, breathing occasionally, but were interrupted by two dimwits awkwardly clearing their throats.

Dink was the first to speak up.

"Okay guys forget the snowfall, forecast says LOVE IS IN THE AIR TODAY!"

* * *

Alright guys! Well, her's the usual "What your gonna see later" topics.

_THE ONE'S IN ITALICS ARE NEWLY ADDED IDEAS!_

**-What if Will defended Kayla when she had that little argument with Skye?**

**-_What if Will kissed her when they won the fire and ice competition (They haven't kissed yet.)_**

**-(I know I already did a hand scene, but...)**

**What if Will had decided to bring up the hand incident at practice?**

**-What if Will decided to bring up what Nick told him after he caught up with Kayla to eat?**

**-What if they get together over frozen yogurt?**

**-What if will asked her why she wanted him on the team so badly? (And she tells him he's amazing...bla, bla, bla.)**

**REQUESTED IDEAS! THANKS FOR REQUESTING! I LOVE THESE IDEAS!**

**-What if Kayla has an epic fail? Just like Will and Will reacts.**

**-What if Kayla gets hurt and she tells Will that she likes him, while she's drowsy on her medicine.**

**(I might put the last 2 together! If I do, then I'll probably do the "Epic fail" one again separately)**

**-Another Avalanche one, but more dramatic.**

_**-Another version of what happened when Will played Road Kill on Kayla.**_

_**-During the hand scene, what if Will never let go. And Nick got Jealous. (Don't worry, I know that in the movie, he ends up a nice guy, but i'm gonna make him a total horror, so you/I don't feel bad for him.)**_


End file.
